Broken Arrow
by Lady Be
Summary: Beyami, the Shang Phoenix and an exile from the Yamani Islands comes back to Tortall to try and create a new life for herself there but not everything goes to plan. Set after PoTS. Chap 6 now up. R&R.PG-13 for violence.
1. Dreams, Training and a Message

Broken Arrow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: Any of the characters or places you recognise do not belong to me they belong to the brilliant Tamora Pierce.  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue  
  
Fire was blazing all around her, her father was carrying her, desperately trying to get out their manor. People were screaming. She could see her mother and sister running behind her, then a piercing scream and a burning beam fell and killed her mother and sister instantly.  
  
The Shang Phoenix awoke suddenly soaked in a cold sweat. The dreams were so real. That fatal night still haunted her, the night she lost her family. It was 23 years ago. She was six. It was the night her life changed forever and her life as a Shang warrior began. She had been living in the Yamani islands with her family, war had broken out between the Yamani and the Rebels. Her family's manor and village was attacked. She was the only one to escape. She watched her family burn to death. She fled into the woods, stricken with grief and pain. She met a woman in the forest, the Shang Wildcat. The wildcat lived there away from the cities with her family. She took her in and called her Beyami, meaning "daughter of sadness" because of the pure sorrow that the Wildcat saw in her dark green eyes that night in the woods.  
  
So the Wildcat became her surrogate mother, her trainer and her mentor. She became the Shang Phoenix and one of the greatest Shang warriors in the land, only the Wildcat could beat her. Just. The Wildcat traveled to the city of Corus is the country of Tortall. She could never return to the Islands, the memories caused her too much pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beyami, also known to many as the Shang Phoenix, washed and dressed quickly. Banishing the dream from her mind. It was just before dawn and the palace was in a deep fog only a tiny bit of the suns faint rays could be seen. Using her gift as a weather witch she parted the fog in front of her so she could see were she was going. Beyami hated getting up early and would much rather be asleep but there weren't enough hours in the day to do everything. So she had to rise early. Beyami crossed a courtyard and entered the Royal wing of the palace. She knocked on the door of the royal suit; a woman with ebony hair and of great beauty opened the door and greeted her with the traditional Yamani bow. Beyami did the same. The woman was Queen Theyet. The Queen and her trained in the morning with some other members of the court. "Come in Be," said Thayet. "Thank You," said Beyami as she entered the room. The Queen went to her dresser picked up a hair tie and tied her long black hair into a ponytail. Beyami was wearing traditional Yamani training gear except it was all black which told all Yamani that she was in exile from The Isles. She was wearing a black veil and a black hooded cloak. Thayet was wearing her training gear from the Queens riders. She donned a cloak-said goodbye to her husband King Jonathan and left with Beyami.  
  
They made their way through the fog, with the help of Beyami's gift, to the practice courts. The two other Shang, the Wildcat and the Horse were already there. Beyami opened the gate and entered with the queen. They moved onto the centre of the court. Beyami was paired with Eda Belle, the Wildcat and Thayet with the Horse. Beyami and Eda used very real very sharp glaives. This didn't appear to bother either of the Shang.  
  
Eda trained me, I trust her completely. She has enough discipline and control to be able to avoid seriously injuring me. Tortallans just don't seem to comprehend trust, thought Beyami to herself.  
  
They bowed to each other the traditional Yamani way and circled. Eda feinted high aiming at her head, Be, knowing her style, blocked low to stop the hard wooden shaft of the glaive from breaking her ribs. She twirled the shaft of Edas glaive with her own and suddenly pushed up, bringing her glaive around in a full swing to crack Edas head open. Eda, not predicting this, quickly flipped backward narrowly escaping the blade. Be dropped into a defensive stance knowing what was coming. The complicated pattern that was almost impossible to block. Eda began the Dancing Butterfly. Her blade quickly blurring until it could hardly be seen. Be knew not to watch the blade but the end of the wooden shaft that would soon come to connect with her chest, splintering the bone in the middle of it and killing her.  
  
They had gathered a large audience of pages, squires, nobles and members of the Own. Among these were Raoul, Neal, Alanna and even the King himself.  
  
Be suddenly, very unexpectedly ran forward at Eda in the middle of her deadly swing. She caught Eda's glaive such force that Eda was thrown backwards and Be had the tip of her glaive resting millimeters from her neck. They smiled at each other and Eda said she yielded in Yamani. Be removed her glaive from Eda's neck and held out her hand. Eda took it smiling.  
  
"A first time for everything, hmm birdie?" said Eda, using a pet name Be despised.  
  
The crowd was cheering. They looked around surprised at the amount of people watching. The crowd slowly left seeing that the fight was over. She said goodbye to Eda who said she had to go torture pages. Beyami just laughed and waved as she walked over to were Neal, Kel and some other knights were standing. They were all staring at her, awe in their eyes.  
  
She laughed, " You are impressed easily."  
  
"Easily. Easily," spluttered Neal in disbelief " what do you mean easily! That was some of the most complicated glaive fighting I've ever seen."  
  
Beyami just snorted and smiled saying,  
  
" I got sloppy. She shouldn't have been able to get to the point were she could kill me. It was far to close."  
  
"Whatever you say," replied Neal skeptically.  
  
" Lets get something to eat. I'm hungry," said Kel changing the subject. They all nodded and headed for the dinning hall.  
  
* * *  
  
After lunch Beyami had to go and fetch some third year pages, so they decided to meet up two hours after lunch at the stables so they could talk and ride.  
  
Beyami arrived at the stables to see that only Kel and Raoul stood there.  
  
" Where are the others?" she asked furrowing her brow.  
  
" Well Gary had to go do more paperwork and organise something or another and naturally Jon had to help him. Alanna had to go teach some pages at the last minute and Neal and Yuki had to go and ahh. see Neals father about travelling plans for when they go to the Yamani Isles," said Raoul counting them off on his fingers. He sighed and said looking very proud of himself " Yes, that's everyone."  
  
Beyami smiled and Kel just rolled her eyes at the big knight's childishness, he gave them a cheeky grin and mounted his horse. Kel and Beyami did the same thing.  
  
" Well lets get going then." Said Kel.  
  
They began to ride towards the woods.  
  
" I haven't seen you two in three years and that was only for a short time because you had to leave again for New Hope," said Beyami regretfully.  
  
"It's been too long. We should see each other more often. But I'm not staying long. It was only a short visit to get supplies, I leave tomorrow at dawn," said Kel sighing. Beyami thought about it then said, "Well there's no immediate reason for me to be here, so I suppose, if it's alright with you I could come to New Hope with you." A broad smile spread across Kels face.  
  
" Perfect. Of course I wouldn't mind if you came. I would have only had the love birds to keep me company." Kel made a strangled noise as she put her hands around her neck in mock strangle. " I don't know if I could have survived Neals constant crooning." Beyami and Raoul both laughed at the look of disgust on Kels face.  
  
" And what of you Raoul, were will you go?" asked Beyami.  
  
"I will be going home to Goldenlake with Buri for a much needed holiday." He said sighing and drifting into thought. Beyami wondered of Goldenlake, rest or Buri. The latter was her best guess, judging by the dreamy look on his face.  
  
They rode for a while longer before turning back. When Kel said, looking up at the sky, "It looks like rain." Kel looked at Beyami questioningly, Kel knew Beyami had a gift to do with the weather.  
  
"Hmmm." said Beyami concentrating on the air and clouds around her. " Yes it will rain but not for a few more hours."  
  
A few hours later they arrived at the stables and just got inside before it started to rain.  
  
"That was close." Said Raoul looking out at the Grey sky.  
  
" No it wasn't. It was perfectly timed," said Beyami in a-matter- of-fact -way. Raoul stared at her  
  
" You mean you were controlling the rain so we wouldn't get wet."  
  
" I hate getting wet," stated Beyami simply.  
  
" Oh," said Raoul in awe. Suddenly a messenger ran up to Kel and said, out of breath,  
  
" His majesty requests your presence Lady Kel and Lord Raoul, he says it's urgent!" Judging by the look on Kels face she was definitely worried. All three started towards the king's study. Beyami decided to come; they silently agreed that she should.  
  
Kel didn't even bother to knock; she just threw the door open. What does she know that we don't? Thought Beyami. She gave Raoul a quizzical look at Kels behaviour; he just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was wrong either.  
  
" What's happened at New Hope?" asked Kel worriedly.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that's my first chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews are fun but not absolutely necessary. I won't make threats about not posting if you don't review, unlike some people I know. GEN! 


	2. Meetings

Broken Arrow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine they're TP's  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Gen: Thanks for being the first to review, but really one review per chapter is enough.  
  
Bell: Thanks. Make sure keep writing your story. I'm just mean that way.  
  
Treanz- alyce: Thanks. There will be more glaive fights soon.  
  
AJ 4eva: Thanks. The next Chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday.  
  
* * *  
  
The king looked at her. " How. How did you know someth-," Kel cut him off.  
  
" Irnai warned me not to leave, that something might happen. But I left anyway. I left anyway," she said the last part more to herself than anyone else.  
  
" New Hope was attacked by 3 groups of bandits, from the reports I got from Tobe-" Kel cut him off again.  
  
" Tobe's here, is he alright?"  
  
" He's fine. He's sleeping," Kel sat back in her chair, getting control of her emotions.  
  
" I want the Own to go out there with you Kel and help with rebuilding. We'll send out some more healers as well." Kel nodded.  
  
" Alright. We'll leave as soon as the Own is ready," said Kel looking at Raoul. He nodded.  
  
" Alanna will be out there already, she was staying in a nearby village. I've sent a messenger to her," said the King. Kel nodded, got up, bowed quickly and left. Raoul and Beyami followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel, Raoul and Beyami went to their respective rooms to pack. An hour later they were mounted, with the Kings Own stretching out behind them in a long column. Raoul gave the hand signal to go and the column began to slowly file out of the courtyard. Beyami was riding next to Raoul at the head of the column. Kel was riding next to her fiancée Dom. Dom was trying to comfort Kel. Beyami rode occasionally talking to Raoul.  
  
They rode quickly, resting for a short time at night. Finally at noon on the seventh day of their journey they arrived at New Hope. As they entered they saw that the people had set up tents as most of the houses had been burnt. Kels eyes widened at the smoking ruins. Although the attack had occurred a week prior some of the buildings still smoked slightly.  
  
The infirmary was completely intact. Numairs protection spells had worked perfectly. They all dismounted. Beyami watched as everyone dispatched to help with rebuilding.  
  
Beyami walked over to where Kel and Neal were talking. He looked worn and tired; he had a bandage around his right arm and was favoring his right foot. Neal was telling Kel how many wounded there were and who they were.  
  
" Is Yuki OK?" asked Beyami. She had known Yuki as a child and they had written to each other over the years. Neal looked away.  
  
" What's happened to her?" asked Beyami worriedly.  
  
" She was hit with two arrows, one grazed her heart the other went into her belly. There's internal bleeding." Then he whispered barley audible, " We don't know if she'll survive the night."  
  
" She's survived this long Neal. She'll make it." Said Kel with a half- worried half-sympathetic look on her face. Neal just nodded disbelevingly.  
  
" Can I see her?" asked Beyami. Neal nodded and turned on his heel. Kel went to survey the damage and get reports from the other soldiers and commanders.  
  
* * *  
  
As they entered the infirmary Beyami saw bed after bed filled with injured people. Her face remained stone cold; she had seen many wars and battles. She knew what to expect from the aftermath. Yuki was lying in bed, eyes barley open. She was grey with exhaustion and pain. When Beyami took Yukis' hand it was ice cold, but when she touched her forehead it was boiling. Neal saw this and said in a whisper, " We can't bring the fever down, even the Lioness couldn't." His voice dissipated until it was almost completely silent at the end. Beyami nodded.  
  
" Come on Yuki, you can fight this," she whispered, gently stroking Yuki's hair.  
  
" Neal!" yelled the Lioness from the other end of the room. Neal snapped out of his gaze, and went to help Alanna with a patient, leaving Beyami alone with Yuki. She sat there for maybe an hour. Beyami got up rubbing her eyes. She went outside and saw that the sun was setting.  
  
* * *  
  
A servant came up to her and told her that Kel wanted to talk to her in her study. Beyami nodded and headed for Kels office. As she entered she saw Dom, Raoul, Sir Merric of Holyrose, Neal, Alanna and a young man about her age that she didn't recognise, sitting in chairs around the room. Kel looked up at Beyami as she entered,  
  
" Come in Beyami. Take a seat." Beyami looked around and sat in a chair in the corner, so she was hidden by the shadows. She felt like she was an outsider, someone who just observed and that's the way she liked it. She liked to stay impartial and impersonal, or at least look like it. Kel began, " I've had mixed reports, someone please explain to me exactly what happened."  
  
The young man spoke up, " From what we saw, we're pretty sure it was three groups of raiders who had joined together to make one army. They had at least three mages. They attacked from the north, the east and the south. The mages sent fireballs over the walls. They broke the gate, but we eventually drove them out. Not many survived. About a sixth of their number retreated into the woods."  
  
" Extra patrols have been sent have been sent out to make sure we have fair warning if they try to attack again," added Merric.  
  
" Ok that fits with most of the things I've been told. Now what about rebuilding and clean up?" She asked in a very business like manor.  
  
She's hiding behind organisation, thought Beyami. Typical, she really was Yamani.  
  
" Rebuilding has almost finished on the gate and walls. The houses about half way completed. It's taking longer than usual because all most of the wood has been burned. And Kel I've already reminded them of your carpentry skills," he finished with a cheeky grin. Kel tried to glare at her fiancée, but failed miserably and ended up smiling instead.  
  
" Ok that's fine then. I want regular on rebuilding, patrols and sick," she said decisively, " Oh, and Beyami this is Christopher of Port Caynn. Chris this is Beyami." Christopher stood up, so did Beyami.  
  
He bowed in the Yamani way and said in Yamanis, " Call me Chris, and welcome to New Hope."  
  
She smiled and said back in Yamanis, after she bowed, " Thank you."  
  
Kel was smiling and so were Chris and Beyami.  
  
" Do you mind letting us in on the joke?" asked Dom quizzically. Neal and Alanna looked at them with the same look.  
  
" Never mind," said Kel dismissive. They all left her study. As Beyami was leaving Chris started talking to her in common.  
  
" Are you the Shang Phoenix?" he asked her rather bluntly. She looked at him curiously. How could he know that? She wondered.  
  
"I take it from your stunned silence, you are indeed the Phoenix?"  
  
" Ah. Yes. Yes I am," answered Beyami, snapping back from her thoughts. He smiled at her and they began to walk around without any were in particular to go. They walked to the walls and stood in a guard tower watching the sun set. They had been talking on and off for the best part of two and a half- hours. She had asked him about himself and his family, she didn't even use the tactics she had learned for extracting information from people without them knowing, that's how comfortable she was with him. Her instincts told her he was a good person, that he wouldn't hide things from her, that she could trust him, and that was saying something. She trusted very few people. The last couple of hours had only confirmed what she felt.  
  
* * *  
  
She had found out that he was a member of Dom's squad in the Own and from the familiar way she spoke about him she assumed they were pretty good friends. He had joined the Own when he was 18 and had recently turned 24. He had a younger sister, Andrea, who was 22, the same age as her. His parents were both dead, they had died within a month of each other. His sister liked to say that her mother had died of a broken heart after her husband had died. He had left the Own for a year to care for his sister until she got married after their parents had died. Andrea married a young noble who was 23. He returned when he knew that she was taken care of properly. He had spent three years in the Yamani Isles until he was 18, when he returned to join the Own. That explained how he learned to speak Yamanis and the customs.  
  
They heard the dinner bell ring and went down to the makeshift mess that had been erected. The original had been all but destroyed. As they entered Kel waved at them from the back of the room, everyone looked worn and tired, and nobody was talking much. They were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Chris and Beyami went and sat with Kel and Dom.  
  
"Where's Neal?" asked Chris looking around to try and find him.  
  
" He's with Yuki," replied Kel, a mixture of worry and pity in her voice.  
  
" Oh," he said thinking about what Neal must be going through.  
  
They ate almost silently, except when somebody asked for the salt or a pitcher of water. Everyone was either thinking about the dead, the damage or what they'd lost. Altogether it was a very solemn affair.  
  
After dinner Chris walked Beyami to her room. They stood in front of the door. She turned and looked into those piercing blue eyes. He moved a little closer to her, he grasped her hand gently in both of his and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered, still standing very close to her and holding her hand.  
  
" Goodnight," she whispered back, still gazing steadily into his eyes. Those eyes, she thought, it feels like he can see right through me. He smiled at her and released her hand. He slowly turned and walked away. She lingered for a moment and watched him as he disappeared around the corner. She unlocked her door and entered. Her room was in the main building near Kels office. She walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it so her legs hung off the edge. She sighed contentedly and smiled to herself. She got up and changed for bed. * * *  
  
Well my dears what did you think? I rather like that chapter it was so much fun to write. I hope you liked it too. I have changed my mind. I like reviews immensely. Ignore what I've written in the previous chapter concerning them. 


	3. Past Acquaintances

Chapter 3: Past acquaintances  
  
Disclaimer: It belongs to TP.  
  
Thank You's  
  
Psycho Lioness13: More coming soon. If you like it now wait till people start dieing.  
  
Queen of Connaught: * Shaking in my little writers boots* " I'm updating. I'm updating." I can't get your pen name to work. What's your fanfic called?  
  
Lady Sabrina: Thanks for the review. Figures?  
  
Steph Sp8: Thanks for the review. Cya at school.  
  
* * *  
  
Beyami woke next morning at dawn as she usually did. She never really liked the Glaive; it was too much like an axe. Very indirect and awkward, but she practised with it anyway. She did three pattern dances then began hitting and kicking. After she had finished that part of her training she picked up her three bows: a Short Bow, a long Bow and a Crossbow. She prized all three above all her other possessions. Archery was by far her what she was best at. She slung her quiver over her back and walked out the door. She made all her own arrows and her long bow and short bow. She had bought her crossbow and quarrels from Raven Armoury. She opened the door and walked outside, heading for the stables. Her horse was in the third stable on the right. She was an alabaster black mare called Athene. Athene was all that Beyami was. She reflected her perfectly. Beyami trusted her completely and she trusted Beyami just as much.  
  
" Hello girl," said Beyami quietly to Athene, gently stroking her mane. Being awake this early didn't at all perturb Athene, they always did this at the exact time with the exact same training routine. Beyami saddled her but didn't use a bit. Daine had taught her already intelligent horse, spoken commands. Beyami had eventually found reins to be more of hindrance rather than an attribute. They rode out, her quiver and longbow over her back and her crossbow and short bow strapped to her saddle. She rode to a place in the forest outside New Hope. She dismounted and got a dagger from her boot. She cut grooves into a tree as a makeshift target. She led Athene back from the tree about 40 metres. She didn't bother tying up her horse, she wouldn't wonder far and she wouldn't go near where Beyami was shooting.  
  
Beyami pulled an arrow out of her quiver and placed it in her long bow. She drew back the arrow and focused on the target. She blocked out everything else around her and let loose. The arrow flew straight and hit hard just off centre. She loaded another arrow into the bow and let loose. This time she hit directly in centre. She repeated this with 10 more arrows and then did the same with 20 more arrows on her short bow. When she finished she went and retrieved the arrows from the tree and put them back into her quiver. She lent bow and quiver against a tree next to her long bow and picked up her crossbow and smaller quiver of quarrels. She loaded her crossbow and shot. The arrow went directly in centre. She shot another 15 quarrels. She shot some wide, some in the centre and two were far too wide. Crossbow was her least favourite bow, long was her favourite and short was her second.  
  
She retrieved her quarrels from the tree and returned them to their quiver. She strapped onto her horse and rode back to New Hope. She returned Athene to the stables, brushed her down and refilled her feed. She returned to her room and had a quick bath. After she was dressed she picked up an apple and walked outside. She rarely ate breakfast, but she didn't want to faint so she always ate something small after training.  
  
She walked to the north wall and went up. As she walked she saw a small group of riders approaching. She walked over to where a soldier was standing looking through a spyglass.  
  
" Can I use that please?" she asked the soldier. He looked down at her surprised by her silent approach.  
  
" Ah. Yes, sorry." He stammered. She smiled inwardly and raised the spyglass to her eye. She focused in on the front two riders faces. It was Daine and Numair. She scowled. She did not want to see Numair again. They had had problems in the past and they didn't exactly get along, to put it mildly. Well, at least Daine was here. She liked Daine, she was a good person. But her being married to Numair, the one person she completely despised made things complicated.  
  
The riders' approached quickly. Kel had gone down to the gate to meet them. Beyami went down to stand with Kel. Kel turned and looked at her, she smiled. They watched as the gate opened and Daine, Numair and some other armed men entered. Kel smiled at them both. Beyami smiled at Daine, but only glanced at Numair. The soldiers spread out and began to help with repairs.  
  
" How are you? I trust your journey was uneventful?" said Kel, obviously happy the two mages were here.  
  
" It was," said Numair.  
  
" Lets get settled. We can talk about what needs to be done over lunch," Numair fell in to walk beside Kel and Beyami behind them with Daine.  
  
" How are you?" asked Daine.  
  
" Yuki's been hurt," She replied bluntly. Daine looked at her sympathy in her eyes.  
  
" Will she be Ok?"  
  
" Neal doesn't know. They can't get her fever down." Said Beyami, her voice void of emotion. They walked on silently, until Beyami broke it,  
  
" How are things with you and Numair," She asked, her voice going up slightly when she said Numair.  
  
" Um.I'm ahh. pregnant," replied Daine hesitantly. Beyami stared at her, mouth open. She wasn't staring at Daine being pregnant but at the thought of another Numair. Daine obviously thought it was due to her not telling Beyami sooner. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just haven't seen you for so long. And I didn't want to tell you in a letter, they're too impersonal," she said almost frantic. Beyami laughed and hugged Daine.  
  
" I completely understand. It was just a bit of a shock." Daine smiled at her. She sighed inwardly. Another Numair, she thought, maybe she'll have a girl. Another Daine wouldn't be bad at all. They walked on until they reached Daine and Numairs room. Beyami said goodbye and left to get lunch.  
  
" Hey, Beyami wait," someone called from behind her. She turned to see Chris jogging up to her. " Hi," he panted. Beyami smiled at him.  
  
" Want to get some lunch?" she replied. He nodded. They walked to the mess. As they were walking Beyami noticed that, except for a few holes in the main wall that had to be fixed by Numair, everything was already been rebuilt. Goddess, she thought, they rebuilt in 9 days.  
  
They entered the mess hall. It was almost empty. The men usually ate as they worked.  
  
" Why aren't you on duty?" Beyami asked suspiciously.  
  
" It's my day off," he replied simply. They got their food and sat down. " You don't like Numair much do you?" he asked in an off- hand sort of way.  
  
" Do you have the gift?" she asked him  
  
" Yes. But that's not how I found out you don't like him. I saw your less than warm welcome," he replied quickly.  
  
" Oh," she said. She knew he hadn't gone into her head. She would have felt it.  
  
" Why don't you like him?" He asked wonderingly.  
  
" Things happened in the past," she said not wanting to tell him too much.  
  
"You can trust me you know?" he said.  
  
" I know. It's just I don't think you'll like the kind of person I was then."  
  
" We all have a dark side. What's happened happened. People change."  
  
" Do you really want to know?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
" Yes I really want to know."  
  
" Fine. I'll tell you but you won't like what you hear. My family where killed when I was six. Bandits attacked and burned everything. I was the only one to escape. My father threw me out of a window as our house burned. Eda Belle found me; she raised me as if I was her own. She trained me, then we went to the Shang school. I trained there and graduated as the Phoenix."  
  
" That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
" Let me finish. You see I have the gift." He stared at her.  
  
" But.But. That isn't allowed in Shang," he stammered.  
  
" I know. I got a mage to hide it for me. But his conscience got the better of him and he turned me in. I was exiled from the Yamani Isles. Eda came with me, because she was to train pages at the palace. I managed to hide it from her as well. She still hasn't completely forgiven me," she finished sadly.  
  
" The mage was Numair, wasn't it?"  
  
* *  
  
Well that's it for the third chapter. Hope you liked it. I love reviews. So please review. Try not to flame. More in about a week.  
  
It's not my fault this one is late. my beta didn't put it up. HHe stared at her 


	4. Disagreements and Affections

Broken Arrow  
  
Disclaimer: The stuff you recognise isn't mine it's the fabulous TP's.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
SteF: Happy I used an 'F' Yeh. He's a dick at the moment but you'll see. I actually like him a lot.  
  
Psycholioness13: I love your name BTW. Yeh, people are going to die. And there'll be something interesting happening with Numair as well. More is coming soon.  
  
Lady Genevieve: Sorry I didn't mention you and Bell in chpt. 3, but I'm thanking you now. And yes I forgive you.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
* * *  
  
She nodded.  
  
" He ruined my life just as I'd gotten things on track," she spat bitterly. They sat there quietly for few minutes.  
  
Then Chris asked, " What kind of magic do you have?'  
  
" I'm a weather witch," she replied " I can control the weather."  
  
" How?" he asked.  
  
" I just ask the wind or the clouds to do something and they do it. In a way I ask the God or Goddess who controls them. Ahhh. for example I asked the North Wind to blow out those clouds yesterday so the rebuilding wouldn't be disrupted." he looked at her, she just shrugged.  
  
" What kind off magic do you have?" she asked him changing the subject.  
  
" I can heal and do other basic spells," he said Beyami nodded and asked,  
  
" Have you been trained as a healer?"  
  
" Yes, Duke Baird trained me when I was younger, before I joined the Own."  
  
" You had a very good teacher."  
  
" Yes I did," he said, agreeing with her. They finished their meal and left the hall. They walked up to the wall. It was cold and windy; Beyami pulled her ground length cloak around her. She was wearing thick black breeches, a black shirt, a black jacket and brown leather boots.  
  
" Cold?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes. I hate the cold," she said bitterly.  
  
" Why don't you use your magic to make it warmer?"  
  
" I can't go changing the natural order of things just to suit my mood. If it's cold, it's cold for a reason," she explained, " I only use my magic when I need to, or when I'm angry."  
  
" What do you mean, when you're angry?"  
  
" Well my magic is apart of me and I'm apart of it. It's connected to my thoughts and emotions and when I angry or depressed it's expressed through the weather, my magic."  
  
" Oh. So when a thunderstorm appears out of nowhere it's probably because you're angry?" he asked, trying to understand. Beyami nodded.  
  
" Well then I'll have to make sure I keep you happy," he said playfully. Beyami rolled her eyes, although she did like the idea of him keeping her happy.  
  
" Maybe," she replied quietly. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He lent, she was only 5"2, close to her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked her up so that they were level with each other and so that her feet didn't touch the ground. She smiled at him; he smiled back and kissed her a little more passionately. He put her down; his arms still around her waist. She had one arm around his back. They stood there for who knows how long before descending the stairs to go to a meeting Kel had scheduled earlier.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked into Kels office a few minutes after each other and sat on opposite sides of the room. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Neal, Merric, Dom and Duke Baird were already there. Daine and Numair entered shortly after Beyami and Chris. Typical mage, she thought, always late. You're a mage said a traitorous part of her mind. The thought was banished by a sharp pain in her head. It was the spell that warned her if anyone was trying to read her thoughts. At the same time Numair cried out.  
  
" Serves you right for trying to pry into my thoughts," she said rubbing her temples, " Stay out of my head," she said angrily.  
  
" Which mage did you trick into putting that spell on you?" sneered Numair, glaring at her. She stood up. A bolt of lighting suddenly flashed outside the window; a loud clap of thunder making everyone except Beyami jump soon followed it.  
  
" I did not trick you. You chose to. I never forced you!" she said, fury in her voice. Another bolt of lightning flashed much closer to the window. A ball of black fire flared in Numairs hand, his eyes blazed with anger. Small bits of lightning sparked around Beyamis' body. As Kel looked closer she realised it was lightning. No one dared to touch either person. They stood staring at each other. Kel stood up, yelling over the thunder. A huge thunderstorm had begun outside.  
  
" Enough. I don't want dead bodies cluttering up my office or any where in my camp."  
  
Daine put a restraining hand on Numairs' arm. The ball of fire disappeared and he sat down. No one came near Beyami. The sparks slowly dissipated and she sat down but the storm continued to rage outside. The meeting went on without any more problems. Kel talked about rebuilding, supplies and other such things. At the end of the meeting Kel asked, as everyone was leaving, if Beyami and Numair would stay behind.  
  
Beyami sat back down in her chair, watching the rainfall outside the window; the storm was still as strong as ever, as was her temper. She just hid it under her Yamani mask. Numair spoke quickly to Daine then and sat in a chair in front of Kel's desk.  
  
" What in the name of the Goddess was that all about?" asked Kel angrily.  
  
" We've had differences in the past," said Numair. Beyami snorted  
  
" Judging from what I saw it was more than just differences," said Kel doubtfully, " Well whatever it was I don't want it in my camp. OK?" she asked looking pointedly at them. Beyami stood up abruptly and left. Kel sighed. Numair said goodbye and went to find Daine.  
  
Beyami walked outside. The rain bent around, she hated getting wet and seeing as she had created this storm she had more control over it. The more she thought about what Numair had said the angrier she got. Lightning began to get closer and closer to the camp. Sparks began to fly around her again.  
  
Most people were inside, but those who weren't, avoided her. She looked around and noticed lightning striking far to close to houses. She went out the main gate to the same clearing were she had practised her archery. She let loose, lightning struck all around her. Thunder clapped deafeningly. The rain poured down unrelentlessly but bent around her so she stayed completely dry. She suddenly realised that all this rain would probably be flooding New Hope. She began to slow the rain down, taking control of her emotions, until it stopped. The lightning and thunder continued but only at a distance. By this time she was utterly exhausted, she staggered through the gate. Chris came down the stairs and was waiting for her at the gate; he'd seen her coming. He caught her just before she fell and took her to her room. After he made sure she was okay to get into bed herself he left her to sleep. She slept for three days. She had used all her energy to create and control that storm.  
  
* * *  
  
As she woke she looked around. She saw Chris sleeping in a chair next to her bed.  
  
" Chris?" she said, as her raspy voice would allow. He woke up suddenly, looked at her smiled and kissed her. She smiled at him and asked " How long did I sleep for?"  
  
" Three days," he answered.  
  
" Hmmm. . . Last time it was 6," she said off handledy.  
  
" Last time?" he asked curiously.  
  
" Don't ask, you don't want to know," she sat up and looked out her window. It was mid-morning. She pushed back her covers to find she was in a night- gown. She went to get up, but Chris stopped her.  
  
" And were do you think you're going?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I'm going to get dressed, then I'm going to get breakfast. I'm starving!" she said in a matter of fact way.  
  
" Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked worriedly.  
  
" I'm fine. Don't baby me. I'm a grown woman," she said half as firmly as she had meant to. He smiled and let her get up. She pulled out a pair black breeches and a grey shirt. She went into the privy and came out a moment later dressed. She tied her hair back in a horse- tail. Chris stood up and they left the room together. She linked her arm through his. Although she didn't want to admit it she felt a little weak from being asleep for so long. He looked at her.  
  
" I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."  
  
" You've been in my room for most of the past three days, yes?"  
  
" Well.yes," he said blushing. Suddenly realising people had probably guessed that they were together.  
  
" So you see my point,' he nodded and they walked out the door heading for the mess hall. At some time while they walked he had moved his arm around her waist. They entered the mess hall that way. Good. They're not pretending, thought Kel. They went and got their food. After they had gotten that they went to sit with Kel and Dom at the front of the hall. Beyami was very surprised to see Yuki sitting there. She was a little pale and looked a little tired, but she was definitely better than she had been.  
  
When Beyami asked her about this she said, "My fever broke suddenly three days ago and my injuries had already pretty much healed so I recovered very quickly."  
  
" I'm glad you're alright," Beyami said, relief flooding into her head.  
  
" And how are you?" Yuki asked, " I heard you had a rather unpleasant argument with Numair. Who has left, by the way."  
  
" Good," said Beyami happily, " Good riddance to him. I would have liked to say goodbye to Daine though." Yuki smiled.  
  
" You were unconscious, Daine understood," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Beyami looked around, Neal looked happier than she had ever seen him, most likely because Yuki was well and everything was almost back to normal. Kel was talking to Dom and looking very contented. Doms hand was, suspiciously, under the table. Merric was at the other end of the table talking to a woman Beyami didn't recognise. Judging by the way that he was talking to her, she guessed she was his sweetheart.  
  
The men started to leave the hall to begin their work.  
  
Chris turned to her and said, " There's a meeting this morning. You might want to come, to catch up on what's been happening." She nodded. They finished their breakfast but didn't leave. Because everyone was already there Kel decided to have the meeting there. Kel began to talk.  
  
" Okay," she said to get everyone's attention, " Everything has been rebuilt, the wounded are almost completely healed," she smiled at Neal and Yuki, " But we are getting low on supplies. I should be going to Fort Mastiff, but I'm not comfortable leaving yet. The last two times I've come back and the place has been in ruins," Kel sighed. She was thinking about what had happened. " So I need some volunteers. Neal, no, I need you here." She said sternly, before Neal could say anything. Kel looked around waiting for someone to volunteer. A voice said from behind Beyami,  
  
" I'll go." It was Chris. Kel nodded  
  
" Thank you. It's a big job. Not that you can't handle it." She added teasingly.  
  
" Oh. Of course," he replied She continued.  
  
" I think it would help if someone went with you. Kel looked at Beyami and said, " Would you mind going with him? We need someone to watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Chris poked his tongue out at her playfully. Dom stood up in mock anger.  
  
" Don't you poke your tongue out at my wife, insabordanant." Kel pushed him back into his chair and mock glared at him.  
  
" You get protective now! What about when we were at the mid- winter ball and I got stuck talking to those air headed court ladies, about shoes and dresses! Where were you then?" Dom looked at her sheepishly and didn't answer. Everyone was laughing at them.  
  
" Alright. I'll go." Beyami said after everyone had had settled down.  
  
* * * Well there you go. Chapter 4 is done, chapter 5 soon. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. If you have any fanfics tell me about them I want to read them. 


	5. To Mastiff

Disclaimer: They're TP's.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
* * *  
  
" Great," said Kel, " Now that that's settled let's get down to business." The meeting lasted for an hour. Kel talked about rebuilding, wounded and supplies. At the end of the meeting she asked Chris and Beyami to stay behind.  
  
" Okay," she said handing them some sheets of parchment, " These are lists of the supplies we need and this is a letter I need given to my Lord Wyldon. If the quartermaster has any problems with the requests just speak to Sir Own of Jesslaw; he's an old friend. Tell him I sent you and he'll do anything for you." Kel stood up and they all left together.  
  
As Beyami exited the hall she saw Dom standing flat against the wall. She gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but he pushed a finger to his lips to silence her. Beyami walked away from the door to see what he was going to do.  
  
Chris came over to stand next to her and watched as Kel came out the door. Dom grabbed her dipped her backwards and kissed her. She gave out a disgruntled cry but stopped abruptly as Dom kissed her. Chris and Beyami were smiling broadly. Dom brought her back upright and smiled at her wolfishly, she glared back at him for a moment but couldn't help smiling.  
  
" Did I scare you my love?" asked Dom innocently.  
  
" Yes as a matter of fact you did," she said pouting, most uncharacteristically. He grabbed her and kissed her again. Chris cleared his throat loudly. Kel and Dom looked at them.  
  
" Come Christopher we must ready the carriage for the ladies trip," Dom said with a very snobbish look on his face. Kel slapped him upside the head.  
  
" I have a very capable horse that will not take kindly to being left behind," replied Beyami as she sent a small spark of static electricity up Dom's arm.  
  
" Ow! That hurt," he exclaimed indignantly.  
  
" The country's doomed," said Kel hopelessly " If every soldier in the Own is like you and can't handle a little sting I don't know how you're going to fight. And it serves you right: Insulting Beyami like that. How dare you call her a lady!"  
  
" My apologies," said Dom with an extravagant bow. " I never meant to insult such a lovely lady." Kel hit him in the back of the head. He smiled sheepishly at her and kissed her cheek. Beyami smiled as Kel and Dom walked away. Dom had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his. Beyami turned back to Chris. He was smiling at Dom and Kel as well.  
  
"We should go pack," he said looking down at her.  
  
" When will we leave?"  
  
" Tomorrow at dawn. It's a days ride to Fort Mastiff." She nodded, not looking forward to getting up that early, even though she did every morning. She entered her room and pulled out her saddlebags from under her bed. She packed three pairs of black breeches, black shirts, under garments and a special jacket she had made. It was leather on the outside and lined with sheep's wool. She had oiled it so it was waterproofed. All in all it was very warm and comfortable. She also put in a small wooden flute she had taught herself to play.  
  
The day went by uneventfully. She taught a small group of children some Shang fighting skills. Kel was teaching them but she was very busy today and had asked Beyami to fill in. She slept soundly that night and woke an hour before next morning. She neglected her training, as there wasn't enough time before they had to leave. She dressed quickly in black breeches and a dark green silk shirt. She donned her long black cloak and clasped it around her neck. It was cold out, she despised the cold.  
  
She walked down to the stables and saddled Athene. She put her saddlebags on her as well as strapping her long bow and short bow to the saddle. She slung her quiver over her back and pulled the hood of her cloak up. She led Athene out side and mounted her. She was always armed, even more so when she travelled. Along with her two bows she had a dagger at her side, a knife in each boot and a dagger strapped to the inside of each arm underneath her black leather gloves. The gloves covered the two pictures magically imprinted on her arms. They were of a phoenix. Its long red tail whipping around as it flew, wings outstretched. She had them put there to tell people that she was the Phoenix. No one could take that away from her.  
  
She rode to the main gate where Chris and several other armed men who would serve as their escort soon joined her. They rode out of the gate just as the first light of dawn was breaking over the horizon. Beyami rode at the front of the column with Chris next to her. They talked about everything, about her, about her life, Eda, his sister, everything.  
  
They set a fairly quick pace. It started to rain about two thirds of the way through the journey. Beyami concentrated her power and bent the rain around them. Holding the rain away from such a large group of people was starting to tire Beyami quickly. She was used to holding it for herself or maybe one other person; not 8 people and horses.  
  
Just as they reached Fort Mastiff, six hours later, the rain let up. Chris had noticed it getting closer and closer to him. He said something to Beyami who said she could hold it and to stop fussing. He didn't say any thing else thinking she would know her limits. As they were riding in she was swaying in her saddle barley able to keep her eyes open. Chris dismounted and pulled Beyami off her horse. She was almost completely asleep. Chris held her up as Lord Wyldon was talking to him. He had come out to greet them. By the time he had told a servant to show them to their rooms she was thoroughly asleep. Chris picked her up and carried her to her room. He took off her muddy riding boots and put her on her bed. Her only response was to turn over and snuggle into the soft pillow. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. He followed the servant who had waited outside until Chris had her settled.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that's chapter 5. It's a lot shorter than the others are but I was having trouble finding a place to end it. It would have been about 9 pages long if I had have kept going. Anyway, hope you liked it. Pleases reviews are much appreciated. 


	6. To spar with a Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff you know it's TP's. Don't sue.  
  
I haven't really been getting ANY reviews at all. So if you read this could you please, please, please, please review. It just tells me that my work isn't crap and that I shouldn't give up. I'll be going away and won't have any Internet so for about 3 weeks I wont be able to post. But I'll post a lot faster after that, because all I'll be doing is typing it up. Okay. On to the story.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
* * *  
  
Next morning Beyami woke at 10. She got up and dressed. She neglected her training, as she had to meet with the quartermaster at 11:30. She walked outside, squinting. There were only a few clouds in the sky and the sun was high and shinning. As she crossed the grounds she heard a voice behind her. " Hey, Beyami wait." She stopped and turned around to see Chris strolling up to her with a young man she didn't recognise.  
  
" Hello love, your finally awake," he drawled.  
  
" Yes I am," she turned to the young man next to him, " He's rude isn't he? I'm Beyami of the Yamani Islands."  
  
" This is Sir Owen of Jesslaw," said Chris. Owen smiled and bowed.  
  
" Madame, I've heard a lot about you. Your fighting is legendary. The Shang Phoenix-," Owen trailed off.  
  
" I assure you I am not what the rumours say. But from what Kel has told me you are definitely worth a few rumours," Owen smiled broadly. " Well I did think you would be taller." Beyami smiled.  
  
" So did I," commented Beyami. Owen laughed. Beyami smiled. She drifted into her own painful memories, the emotions they entailed hidden behind a Yamani mask that Owen recognised from knowing Kel so long.  
  
" Lets go," said Chris, breaking the silence that was spreading between them. Beyami snapped back from her thoughts. It wasn't visible; her eyes kept their same cynical coldness. The only time that changed was when she looked at Chris, her eyes softened then, and warmed somehow.  
  
" Go where?" she asked.  
  
" To the quartermaster," replied Owen with a smile. " We moved the meeting up."  
  
" Some warning might have been nice." She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" We just told you, didn't we?" replied Chris lightly. She pursed her lips and murmured,  
  
" Hmmm," she was obviously unimpressed. They turned and walked towards a building on the east side of the fort. As they entered Beyami smelt a mixture of dried herbs and food. Beyami looked around; there was a desk at the back of the room with a door behind it. A short man appeared from behind the door. He gave them a business like look and beckoned them to his desk.  
  
" What can I do for you?" he asked shortly. Chris pulled several pieces of parchment out and handed them to the quartermaster. " These are the supplies requested by Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan for New Hope," said Chris formally. The quartermaster looked them over and nodded.  
  
" Fine, fine. I'll have them ready for you to take tomorrow." Chris nodded and they left. Owen turned to them and said, " Must be going: Work and all. You know." He waved to them with a cheery smile.  
  
" We'll leave tomorrow. The supplies should be ready by 7am. We can leave then," said Chris. She nodded. She hated mornings. But, for some reason unknown to her, her body had gotten onto the habit of waking at dawn, no matter how much her mind protested.  
  
They walked around the grounds, surveying the fort. Chris had seen it before, but for Beyami it was a completely new experience. They walked to the mess hall as it was nearing lunchtime. They entered the hall to find it was nearly empty. Beyami wasn't very hungry. She never really was. She picked up an apple and some cheese. Chris already had his. They decided to eat outside. Chris and Beyami walked up the stairs to a deserted part of the wall.  
  
Beyami sat between two of the crenels in the wall that archers used. Chris, not liking heights much, asked her to move away from the edge. Beyami lent backwards, bracing her feet against the wall. She hung there not holding on, keeping her body in an almost flat position by tightening her stomach muscles.  
  
" Beyami stop that!" he exclaimed. She raised herself up and sunk down so her back was against the wall.  
  
" Did I scare you?" she asked innocently. He just shook his head, burying his face in his hands. " I'm sorry." She said smiling. He smiled back and sat down next too her. She pulled out her boot knife and began peeling her apple. She peeled it in one long curly strip and ate it, and then she began cutting slices out of her apple and cheese putting one on top of the other. Chris was watching all of this with interest.  
  
" I've never seen anyone eat an apple that way." He said apparently fascinated by this.  
  
She just shrugged and said, " This is how I eat apples. Stop staring, it's rude." After a while she asked, " How did you come to learn Yamanis?"  
  
" I had a friend in the Own who was a Yamani. He taught me."  
  
" I'd like to meet this friend."  
  
" He died last year in a skirmish with some spidrens," she didn't reply. She hated sympathy. She hated how people look at you when they feel sorry for you. She didn't offer him sympathy. He didn't need it. But in place of sympathy what is there? They finished lunch in silence.  
  
" Come on." He said, standing up and stretching.  
  
" Were are we going?" she asked curiously.  
  
" To the training yard. I want to see what the great Shang Phoenix can do," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs.  
  
" I'm coming, let go," she replied yanking her hand away from his grip.  
  
When they arrived at the training yard Beyami asked,  
  
" What do you want to spar with?" He turned to a rack of weapons at the end of the yard.  
  
" How about the staff?" he asked innocently. She hadn't told him off her hatred for pole arms, but by his tone she guessed he already knew.  
  
She was going to make Dom pay for telling him that. Her expression didn't change as he handed her the staff. Just for picking the weapon she hated the most she would beat him and leave some bruises as well. She might hate pole arms and did tend to neglect her training were they were concerns. She could still use them; Eda made sure of that.  
  
She dropped into a fighting stance and called 'guard.' Chris feinted a low hit. She blocked; realising too late that it was a feint. She put her staff on the ground and used it to get enough force to flip backwards, leaving Chris' staff to swipe uselessly through thin air. She lunged and hit him in the stomach. He grunted and stumbled backwards. She came at him quickly, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. She lent down and put the tip of her staff under his chin. She gave him an evil grin.  
  
" Yield?" she asked. He chuckled shortly.  
  
" Yield," he replied. She stood up, removing her staff from under his chin. She offered him her hand to help him up. He took her hand, smiled evilly and pulled her down. She rolled onto her back so she was lying next to him.  
  
" That wasn't very nice, now was it?" she asked him in a mother-like tone. She stood and looked down at him.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbows and poked his bottom lip out," I'm sorry mother." He said in a mock child's voice. She glared at him, then smiled.  
  
He stood up suddenly, grabbed her and picked her up so she was cradled in his arms. She cried out indignantly, but only struggled half- heartedly. He carried her to a tree in the shadows at the far corner of the yard. He sat down under the tree cradling her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
" Thank you," she whispered.  
  
" For what?" he asked, lips resting lightly on her hair.  
  
" For making me smile." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
" I love you." He whispered.  
  
" I love you too." She said sighing and leaning into is chest. She tilted her head so that she could look at him. She saw the love and sincerity in his eyes even stronger than in his voice. He lent down to her and kissed her. She kissed him back. It wasn't passion she felt, or even wanted. It was happiness and contentious, and strangely enough, family. They sat under that tree for, a long time.  
  
When it dark and was getting cold they decided to go inside. They walked across the grounds, the only light coming from the full moon. They entered Beyamis room and Chris lit the candles with his gift. The room was warm, a soft red glow emanating from the hearth. The servants must have set a fire for her. They sat down on the fur rug in front of the fire, leaning their backs against a chair. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep that way.  
  
* * *  
  
I know not heaps happened but it is leading up to something. And I know that the later part of this chapter was very mushy. Anyway. Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


End file.
